Growing up Mikaelson
by totallymagical
Summary: A drabble series chronicling the ordinary and, not so ordinary events in the life of Hope Mikaelson.
1. Introduction to a nightmare

Introduction of a nightmare

"No! Please stop, you're hurting him."

The five year old girl screamed at the two people in front of her. It was useless, they couldn't hear her. She could only watch as the woman she'd come to know as her friend, her family, sprayed her uncle with water, though it wasn't just water because he was screaming and she could smell the distinctive fragrance of one of the two flowers she's not supposed to touch because it would hurt her too. Ver- something, is what it's called.

The other one was a stranger, a boy, he smelled a little like a regular person but different. He looked surprised that Katherine was spraying uncle Kol, she couldn't blame him it was shocking to her too.

Kol kept screaming, he was in so much pain, she had to help him. She could feel her magic around her but it wasn't doing anything. She tried to move the sprayer, or move Kol, or give Katherine a headache but nothing was working.

"Jeremy, now!" Katherine shouted to the boy. He moved to her uncle Kol and took something out of his jacket and she froze when she saw it. The oak stake. She'd only seen it once before, she didn't know exactly what it did just that it was bad.

Katherine moved and Jeremy took the stake and stuck it in Kol's heart.

"KOL!" She screamed at the top of her lungs when he caught on fire. His yelling hurt her ears, but she didn't care she tried to move but she couldn't. Kol tried to run but he didn't get far, he was on fire.

Then he fell and then he wasn't on fire anymore. At first, she was glad he would get up and be ok, after all they were Mikaelsons nothing could hurt them. But then she noticed he was gray and she couldn't hear the _thump, thump, thump_ , of his heart and mommy said that only happened when someone was dead.

 _No! No!_ Kol couldn't be dead. Daddy said that Mikaelsons were special, that they couldn't die, and he never lied to her. No, Kol was okay he was just joking around like always, he'd jump up at her in a minute to scare her and then Elijah would lecture him for being so silly, and everything would be ok, she just had to wait. Seconds that felt years passed and she knew this was different, he was really dead.

Tears, hot, and big rolled down her face. Her tiny knees gave out and she dropped to the floor. She shook with sobs. She could feel magic coming out of her in waves. She had to get away, she had to find Daddy. She saw Katherine and that stupid boy just standing there looking scared. Good.

She let out something between a scream and a growl and pointed all of her magic towards them.

"Hope! Hope, sweetheart, wake up." Klaus tried to wake his five year old daughter. She had woken everyone up ten minutes ago with an ear pricing scream. Then the whole house began to shake, objects flew across rooms, windows broke and his brother's girlfriend, Katerina Petrova, dropped to the floor coughing up blood.

"Hope, it's just a nightmare wake up, love." He tried again. The tears running down her face broke his heart, he never liked seeing her cry.

Suddenly, her eyes opened and her normally blue eyes were golden then just as quickly they changed back. She locked her arms tightly around his neck.

"Da- daddy," She sobbed.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked hugging her to his chest.

"K-K-Kol." Is all she said before she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm right here, darling." He said coming into her view, he had been on the phone with Freya telling her what was happening.

Hope looked up from her Father's shoulder and launched herself into Kol arms, with a speed that surprised all of them.

"You're okay." She said quietly.

"Of course I am, darling. What's wrong?" He asked walking back to her bed. She pressed her head against his chest and her sobs began to die down.

She saw Katherine on the opposite side of the room leaning against Elijah, as she was weakened by Hope's magic. Her eyes flashed yellow and she stuck her hand out and Katherine once again dropped to the floor, clutching her head in pain.

"Love," Klaus began slowly, "why are you hurting Katrina?" Not that he really cared that much, his relationship with her had improved over the last few years, but that was mainly due to Hope's fondness of her.

"She-she h-hurt Kol." Hope said, her voice still shaky.

The idea was laughable, even if she wanted to, Katerina couldn't hurt Kol. He was an original, she was a baby vampire with barely five years under her belt. Or well, technically she was five hundred years old, but when she somehow piggybacked onto Davina's spell to bring his father back to life, she came back human. She showed up at their door desperate and begged Elijah to turn her, and the rest is history.

"It was just a nightmare, sweetheart." Kol tried to reassure her.

"No, it was real. I saw it."

"What'd you see?"

"She was spraying you with a hose and you were screaming. Then this other boy stabbed you here," she lightly tapped his chest, "and then…" She got quiet.

Kol swallowed thickly, well that explains why she was so upset, she saw him die.

"Then what happened?" He knew perfectly well what happened, but he still hoped she didn't see all of it.

"You-you were on fire and I tried to help but nothing worked and- I'm so sorry, Kol." She cried.

"It's alright, love. It wasn't your fault. And Katherine didn't do it, let her go love I'll explain everything."

She dropped her hand and looked up at Kol, who was searching for a way to explain this to her.

"What you saw did happen, love, but it was before you were born, before you were thought of really, and the girl you saw wasn't Katherine."

"But you died," she said confused, "daddy said we can't die because we're Mikaelsons, you're a Mikaelson."

"Your father was right, mostly. You know what the witches always say, don't you?"

Her face scrunched up, "we're abominations?"

Kol chuckled softly, "No, the other thing they say: everything has a balance. And the stake you saw that's ours."

"Okay," she nodded slowly, "but if the girl wasn't Katherine, who was she?"

They all looked at Klaus' girlfriend, Caroline, to explain that one, mainly because she was the only one of them who could talk about Elena Gilbert without using foul language.

She stepped towards her, and crouched down to meet her eye. "The girl you saw, that was my friend Elena, not Katherine. She looks like her but they're different, I promise."

Hope seemed to believe her, probably because none of them had ever broken a promise to her, or just because weirder things than that happened in New Orleans every day.

"But why would your friend wanna hurt Kol?"

Caroline looked at Kol then back at Hope. If she gave some fluffy bunny reason like they were good and he was bad, he might have to slap her.

"She wanted to be human again. And Kol's death helped her find the cure that would make her human."

Hope's eyebrows furrowed, "Why would she want to be human? They're boring."

Caroline laughed, "I really don't know, sweetie."

"Hurting someone to get what you want, isn't that bad?"

"Yes it is."

"So did she find it?"

"She did."

"So, she's human now?"

"No, uh, she's still a vampire."

Hope's eyes flashed yellow again

"She turned me human, actually." Katherine said to her.

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, but if she hadn't I probably wouldn't have met you, in that way I'm sort of grateful to her."

Katherine came up to her and crouched down next to Caroline. Hope looked away from her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Kitty, are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad I know you didn't mean it. Just promise to do that to Elena if you meet her."

"Katerina." Elijah warned.

"Okay, fine you probably shouldn't do that."

"I don't think I wanna meet her. She's sounds mean, and stupid, and selfish."

"That we agree on, littlest wolf," Klaus said, "come on love, say good night, you need some sleep."

"Wait," Hope said looking at Kol, "can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course you can, darling." Kol said already carrying her to his room.

* * *

 **AN: Like, love, hate let me know. This is my first drabble. And my first time writing Hope. Should I continue? I'll probably take requests if you have any ideas.**


	2. Breakable

Breakable

"I'm not doing it, Elijah." Klaus said as he walked into his study.

"Brother, be reasonable." Elijah said following him.

"How is pandering to the witches reasonable in any form of the word?"

"Because they're quite powerful, and quite angry with you, rightfully so, I might add."

Klaus stopped as a tiny heartbeat filled his ears he went over to his desk and bent down. "Hope? What are you doing under here, love?"

His seven year old daughter looked up at him but didn't say a word. Sighing, he extended his hand. After a brief moment of hesitation, she took it. He lifted her into his lap.

"Now, why were you under the desk?"

She sighed, "I was hiding."

"Oh," He says, intrigued, "who were you hiding from?"

"Mommy, and Jackson." She said guiltily. This was unusual Hope was hardly ever in trouble, and when she was, she didn't try to hide from it.

"And why are you hiding from your mother and Jackson?"

"I did something bad." She said looking down.

"Well, I could guess that, love. I meant, what did you do?"

She looked down and shifted uncomfortably in his lap.

"Hey," He put a finger under her chin, and gently lifted her head, "whatever you did, I promise you, I've done worse. Just tell me."

She closed her eyes and whispered, "I broke Jackson."

"What?" he breathed incredulously.

"I didn't mean to." She defended.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Me, Mommy, and Jackson were playing football, the real kind that you play with your feet, not the fake kind. And Jackson passed me the ball, and when I passed it back to him his ankle cracked and he fell."

He really had to try not to laugh now. Hope often didn't realize how strong she was, it had resulted in more than a few broken toys over the years. It's not like she ever meant to hurt anything, she would just get excited and her hybrid strength would come out. She wasn't as strong as an original, or hybrid, yet. But she could definitely overpower regular werewolves, and most new vampires. He figured it had something to with the original hybrid blood in her veins.

"Love, did you happen to kick the ball as hard as you do when Kol, or Rebekah, or Elijah, or even I play with you?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, "I kicked it as hard as I could, like you tell me to."

"Well, sweetheart, Jackson, he's not as strong as us."

She looked confused.

"Hope, do you remember when Caroline's friend Bonnie came to visit with her baby?" Elijah asked coming closer.

"Yeah, I got to hold her and she smiled at me." Hope said proudly.

Elijah smiled at her, "And remember how you had to be careful when you held her? So you wouldn't hurt her?"

"Yeah because she was so small." She said understanding where he was going, "But Jackson's bigger than me."

"I know Hope, but he's more fragile."

"That means breakable. Jackson's more breakable than I am?"

"Yes." Elijah said wary of the mischievous glint in the little girl's eyes.

"So, I'm stronger than him?"

"Yes."

"Cool." She said excitedly and Klaus chuckled.

"Wait, does that mean I have to apologize?"

"No." Klaus said, "Yes." Elijah said at the same time.

Klaus glared at his brother, why should she apologize for being naturally superior to that lap dog? Elijah wanted Hope to know that just because she was stronger than people it didn't mean she could just push them around.

The door to his study opened, it was Hayley, "Hope, there you are. Come on Jackson wants to have a talk with you."

Hope glanced at her father, who nodded. She slid off his lap and took her mother's hand.

"Hope, sweetie, is there anything you'd like to say to Jackson?" Hayley prompted.

The little girl nervously as the distinct feeling she was about to be punished rose within her.

"I'm sorry I hurt your ankle, Jackson." She told her step father honestly.

"It's alright, kid." The werewolf said running his thumb down her cheek, "but come, sit down your mom and I want to talk to you."

She dutifully sat down next in between him and her mother. Folding her hands in her lap and trying not to fidget.

"Baby girl, we know you didn't mean to hurt anyone when we were playing today."

"It was an accident." Hope interrupted, feeling the need to defend herself.

"We know," Hayley continued, "but you know that you're different from other little girls, right?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, she knew that other kids couldn't hear whispers from across the house, or see perfectly in the dark, they couldn't jump on the roof in a single try, they didn't have to drink from a blood bag to feel full, or wear a ring to go out in the sunlight, and they couldn't break someone's ankle with a football. She didn't know why she was different from them, she just was.

"And part of you being different means that you're stronger than most people."

"I know. Elijah already told me that Jackson's fragile, that I should be gentle with him, like a baby."

Jackson let out an irritated puff of air, suppressing the tirade of insults crawling under his skin.

Hayley shook her head, that wasn't what she wanted to teach her daughter, but it was the same premise, so she went with it.

"Exactly. But you don't just need to be careful with him, its most people, especially other kids."

She nodded understanding at first, but she then became confused, "what does that mean?"

"It means that when you're playing soccer," Hope cringed slightly hearing her mother call it that, "or any other game, really, you can't kick the ball as hard as you can, you can't run as fast as you can, basically you have to hold back. Otherwise people can really get hurt."

Hope wanted to protest, she wanted to say it was no fun holding back, that it was boring and not fair because other kids didn't have to hold back. But she knew it wouldn't do her any good, and she didn't like to hurt people.

"Okay I will. I promise."

"Thank you, baby. Now, are you ready to go home for dinner?"

Hayley and Jackson had moved out of the Mikaelson home almost five years ago after they realized all of fighting between them and Klaus wasn't good for Hope. Klaus, however, did have one condition he built their house on the edge of the Mikaelson property, it was as far away from him as he was going to allow them to be with Hope. So they lived in their own space, and Hope alternated nights. But she still didn't refer to the other house as home, _this house_ was her home.

"Yeah. I just need to grab Flopsie." She said dashing up the stairs to her room. She smiled when she saw her stuffed bunny sitting on her bed waiting for her. She grabbed it "I know you're there, daddy. You can't sneak up on me."

She turned around to face him, "Aw, you caught me, oh well." She giggled, "Love, I overheard your conversation with your mother."

Hope frowned slightly "I know I could feel you listening."

He nodded, "Unfortunately, your mother's right. With most people you play with, you're going to have to hold back."

Her frown deepened, "Does that mean I have to hold back when I play with you?"

He stepped closer to her, "No, love, you never have to hold back with me."

"That's good," She said, "now I can beat you at football tomorrow."

He raised his eyebrows at her amused, "we'll see, love, we'll see."

* * *

 **AN: Like? Love? Hate? Let me know. Thank you for reading this story it means a lot. Bonus points to anyone who caught the ATLA reference. See you next chapter.**


End file.
